undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darryn (DW)
|family=Unknown |friends= |rivals=Flake |romances=Melissa |portrayedby=Najee Temple |theme=None |firstappearance=Issue 5 |lastappearance=Issue 11 |created_by=AmazingPurry }} Darryn is a supporting character in Dead Weight first introduced in Issue 5. He's the rather arrogant boyfriend of Melissa, obsessed with a want to be right and lead, his actions prove deadly to those around him for too long. He also acts as a minor antagonist for arc one. Background Post Apocalypse Arc 1 |-|5= Darryn is first introduced with the garage group. He shoots his gun at Drake straight after he opens the garage door, missing his head by inches thanks to Melissa. Darryn keeps his gun aimed at Flake's group as they have a small scuffle. Carlos asks about their camp but Darryn says they're not interested. Once the horde start closing in on them, they're forced to team up to escape it, much to Darryn's disapproval. |-|6= Darryn threatens Grace with his gun and stops Melissa from investigating a way out through the walls. He argues against most of their ideas until he proposes leaving through the doors they came through. Grace and Darryn deal with some of the dead outside, leading the group up towards the rooftops. Darryn mocks Carlos and says that he'd rather stay on the roof than escape through the streets. Darryn says that he's incharge of the group, saying he's the only one with a level head. Darryn almost threatens with his gun again when Robbie holds his gun towards Darryn. Darryn gets onto the streets with everyone else and fights off the undead as Robbie goes to get their car. |-|7= Darryn manages to get back to Flake's camp with the others. |-|8= Darryn is next seen in bed with Melissa, talking about the camp when the rest of the garage group come in. Darryn is next seen with Carlos as Darryn questions leaving the camp after hearing they're going to be trapped inside. |-|9= Darryn and Melissa open the issue by watching the sunrise together. Later that day, Darryn is grabbed by one of the dead inside the camp. He manages to kill it and attracts the attention of the campers. Darryn fights Flake and Drake, getting Melissa involved and almost knocking Robbie off his feet. Darryn tells Carlos, Nancy and Tanya that they're leaving, Melissa manages to convince him not to go. |-|11= Darryn plans on doing something, his speech hostile towards Melissa. Later on in the day, he's inside the food supplies, counting the supplies and collecting a small stack of food. Harry spots him doing this and asks him what he's doing, saying his dad can make him some food. Molly also joins them seeing this. Darryn tries to pass it off as playful, which makes the kids change the topic. The kids get distracted and he makes his way towards the gates, eyeing the weapons cabin. Later, Darryn tells Flake he wants to talk to him. Later, Darryn confronts Flake and attempts to antagonize him into stepping down his leadership position, when this doesn't work, Darryn turns to plan B which is too murder Flake. However, Flake sees this coming and kills Darryn before he can kill him. Darryn's final act is shooting Flake in the stomach. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of the undead. Death Killed By *Flake After Flake refuses Darryn's offer to step down as leader, Darryn takes it upon himself to murder Flake. However, Flake figures this out and instead gets the upper hand, killing Darryn instead. Personality Relationships |-|Flake= It was obvious Darryn and Flake had some sort of power struggle ever since they met. Darryn showed clear dislike and distrust towards Flake and attempted to antagonize him several times, even going as far as attempting to overthrow him or kill him. In the end, Darryn died doing exactly that. Flake seemed nonchalant about the whole situation, putting him at an advantage. |-|Melissa= |-|Tanya= |-|Carlos= Trivia * Category: Dead Weight Characters Category: Characters